Walking Her Home
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron walks Kim home. Just a little one-shot.


Walking Her Home

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Ron held on to Kim's hand as they walked down the street passing through the pools of light from the streetlights. He turned to look at her when she gave his hand a slight squeeze. She faced him with the same demure smile she had worn most of the night, at least after….

**_Looking __back__  
He__ sees __it __all__  
It__ was__ her __first __date __the__ night __he__ came__ to __call__  
Her__ dad __said __son__  
Have__ her __home __on __time__  
And__ promise __me__ you'll __never __leave __her __side__  
He__ took __her__ to__ a__ show__ in__ town__  
And__ he __was __ten __feet _**_**off **_**_the __ground_**_  
_  
It was their first real date after that one special Prom. He had shown up at the Possible's home in plenty of time to pick up Kim. If felt so strange going up and knocking on the door instead of walking right in like he used to. But now things were different. He wanted to do things right. Mr. and Mrs. Possible had met him at the door and ushered him into the living room. Mrs. P. went up to get Kim while Mr. P. sat and talked to him. He didn't have much to say, just have her home on time and not to hurt her. Ron thought that the last thing he would do was anything to hurt Kim and that he would definitely have her home on time. Kim had made her appearance and the two of them had left for their first official date, just supper at a nice restaurant and then a movie. Kim hung on his arm the whole evening. Now they were walking back home taking their time but quickly enough to be home on time. He felt like he was walking ten feet off the ground. He was…

**_He__ was__ walking__ her__ home__  
And __holding __her __hand__  
Oh__ the __way __she__ smiled __it__ stole __the __breath__ right __out __of __him__  
Down__ that__ old __road__  
With__ the __stars __up__ above__  
He__ remembers __where __he __was __the __night__ he __fell __in __love__  
He __was__ walking__ her__ home_**

Ron walked back forth in the waiting room, his face covered by light stubble, his hair and clothes rumpled. He would stop every so often and look up at the clock. His head whipped around at the doctor came into the room.

**_Ten__ more __years __and __a __waiting __room__  
At__ half__ past__ one__  
And __the __doctor __said __come __in __and __meet __your __son__  
His__ knees__ went__ weak__  
When__ he __saw__ his __wife__  
She__ was __smiling __as __she __said __he's__ got __your __eyes__  
And__ as__ she__ slept __he __held__ her__ tight__  
His __mind __went __back __to __that __first __night__  
_**  
The doctor had led him down the hall and into Kim's room. He slowly walked across the floor to stare down into the bed at the small bundle nestled next to her. Her hair lay damp across her forehead, exhaustion plain on her face, but the smile on her face lit up the room. Her glorious green eyes shone with happiness.

"He's got your eyes."

She pulled back the blanket covering the small package at her side. Ron looked down into two small eyes looking up at him. Ron's heart melted as the small face yawned and closed its eyes. Kim sighed.

"He's already tired. He's had a big day."

Ron grinned.

"So has someone else I know."

He walked around the other side of the bed and lowered the bed rail. Before Kim could stop him he climbed into the bed and nestled close to her. She gave into his embrace and laid her head on her favorite spot on his shoulder. Closing her eyes with a contented sigh she drifted off to sleep. She was in his arms and holding their child. Kim reached up with her free hand and took his. She could not be happier than this moment. They had faced so much together and would face more. But for now, they were together, just like they had been that night when he…

**_He__ was __walking __her __home__  
And__ holding__ her__ hand__  
Oh__ the __way __she__ smiled__ it __stole__ the __breath__ right __out __of __him__  
Down__ that__ old__ road__  
With__ the__ stars__ up__ above__  
He__ remembers __where __he __was __the __night __he __fell __in __love__  
He __was__ walking__ her__ home_**

Ron shuffled down the hall to Kim's room. Time had taken its toll on both of them. The injuries, the exposure to the chemicals used by all the villains over the years and time had finally done what so many villains over the years had tried to do. He knew the looks from the doctors and nurses. He had seen them all too often over years. The love of his life would not last much longer but she was hanging on for him. But now, he had to do something that would break his heart yet also lift a great burden. He had to do what he had done so many times in their life, standing beside her, holding her hand, all of it starting from that first time he had walked her home. Now he was going to walk her home to a new home.

**_He__ walked__ her __through __the __best __days __of __her __life__  
Sixty__ years__ together__ and__ he__ never__ left__ her__ side__  
A__ nursing__ home__  
At __eighty-five__  
And __the __doctor __said __it __could__ be __her __last __night__  
And__ the__ nurse__ said__ Oh__  
Should__ we __tell__ him __now__  
Or__ should __he __wait __until __the__ morning __to __find __out__  
When__ they__ checked__ her__ room__ that__ night__  
He__ was __laying__ by __her __side_**

Ron held on to Kim's hand just as he always had. Her head was nestled in the special place on his shoulder. Her silver hair still had a slight auburn tinge to it. He settled down and pulled her closer to him. A slight murmur came from her lips as she nestled closer to him. Her hand slowly raised itself up and gathered his into hers. He closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing and the low beating of her heart. In his mind he could see her running across a meadow of green grass. She was wearing his favorite tank top and Capri pants. She ran up to him and gave him a warm kiss, just like she had so many times. They joined hands and walked toward the light that beckoned to them. He knew he would walk part of the way with her just as he walked her home so many times before. He would walk her to the door of her new home and give her a kiss. She would turn and go into the door knowing that he would see her again soon.

**_Oh__ he __was __walking __her __home__  
And__ holding__ her__ hand__  
Oh__ the __way __she __smiled__ when __he __said __this __is __not __the __end__  
And__ just __for__ a__while__ they__ were__ eighteen__  
And__ she__ was __still __more __beautiful __to__ him__ than __anything__  
He__ was __walking__ her__ home__  
He__ was_**_** walking **_**_her __home_**_  
_

He held her until she breathed her last breath. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead as a tear slid down his face. He was…

**_Looking back  
He sees it all  
It was her first date the night he came to call._**

* * *

Hey everyone. I know it's not a Halloween fic, but this one has been on my mind for some time. The song is called "Walking Her Home" by Mark Schultz. To me is fit the two of them as they seemed to walk a lot through the show. I hope that you liked it. Drop me a review. I would appreciate it.


End file.
